Nothing Keeps Me Together At The Seams
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: Fourth part to the O is Very Useful series. Sometimes things just don't work out in your favour. Maybe that was why someone else was parenting his child. Kendall/Jo/James LT. Future!fic.


_The fans have demanded more, so here you go. But warning…._

_**ANGST AHEAD!**_

…_You have been warned_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Four Years Later…**_

Her brown pigtails sent drips of water cascading down her back as the small three year old girl padded across the stones patio that surrounded the Big Time Rush Mansion's, or so they called it, pool. James smiled at the little girl running towards him as he sat up in the wicker chaise he was sat on. His grin was as vibrant as the yellow sunflower on her one-piece bathing suit.

The tiny tot jumped up on the chaise and into James' arms. She hugged him tight, soaking him completely. She pulled away, but not before giving him a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek. He kissed her forehead in return and helped her stand up in between his legs.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, holding onto his shoulders, her deep brown eyes swimming with fulfillment and bliss, "I swam all by myself!"

"You did?" James acted surprised, though he'd seen her do just that. He liked making Lily feel this proud and happy. It was the only thing he had wanted in life since the day she was born.

The small brunette beamed and nodded. She embraced him in another tight hug again. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, causing her to squeal loudly. He lifted her up completely, over his head and flew her around like a plane, reveling in her giggles and squeaks.

The fun was interrupted by Kendall shouting as he approached them, "Hey little gal!" he addressed Lily. James set her down on the ground and she turned to her father. She ran up to him this time and Kendall picked her up, carrying her as he made his way to James on the chair.

"Hey," the blond said to the other boy, bouncing the girl in his arms. James gave him a small nod as a greeting. Sure, they were on speaking terms, but talking to him still hurt too much.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Lily enthused, breaking the tension in the room with her innocence, "I swam all by myself!"

Kendall gasped, impressed, "Really? That's great sweetheart!" he gave her a kiss on the temple. She giggled and wriggled in his arms. He laughed and set her down. She hugged his legs tight, her mud-pie eyes locked on James. He gave her a tiny grin.

"Kendall," another voice called from the patio door, this one filled with a certain southern accent. He turned to the blond girl who stood in the doorway, his wife.

"Yeah Jo?" he asked, mindlessly toying with one of Lily's pigtails.

"I wanted to see if Lily wanted to help with dinner," she said, happily. She looked at Lily who nodded wildly and took off towards the door.

"I wanna help, Mommy!" she exclaimed, reaching the door. Jo smiled and picked the girl up. They disappeared into the kitchen, the door sliding shut.

That exact second, James exhaled loudly. "It's not fair," he grumbled. Kendall sighed and sat in the chair next to his.

"James…are you really back on this?" he asked, exasperated. This was an argument that had been happening since the day Lily was born.

"Yes!" the sandy haired boy yelled, standing up, "She's my baby!"

Kendall stood as well, "We all know that. But we agreed it would be easier on her if she thought Jo was her mom."

"But she's mine. I want my baby back…she's mine," James was on the brink of tears. This conversation always did that to him. He couldn't stand that Jo got to be his baby's mom and he had act like he was just a family friend, her father's fellow band mate. It was like he and Kendall broke up and he lost another baby at the same time.

"That can't happen," Kendall murmured and walked towards the door. He didn't want to discuss this anymore than James did. He knew that Lily was his. But he was married to Jo now, and the only way Lily's life would've worked out was if she never knew that James gave birth to her. It was the way things had to be.

That was final.

* * *

_Sad, I know. There will _definitely_ be another part after this. Tootles! _


End file.
